powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Elemental Abilities
List of elemental powers and abilities. Air/Wind *Aerokinesis - manipulate the air, wind, and gas. *Aeroportation - teleport using air/wind currents. *Air Mimicry - transform into a cloud of gas, fog, or mist. *Atmokinesis - manipulate the weather by mixing water, ice, fire, earth, air, and lightning/electricity. *Deoxygenation - suck up all the oxygen from a place. *Lung Adaptation - breathe anywhere. *Wind Generation - create blasts of wind. *Air Generation - create or generate blasts of air. *Aeromancy - Divination via air/wind currents. *Pure Wind/Air Manipulation - create and control pure winds. *Dark Wind/Air Manipulation - create and control corrupted winds. *Flight - have the ability to fly at will. *Levitation - the ability to make anything rise up in the air and move around under your control. Earth *Geokinesis - control, manipulate, create, generate and reshape or shape earth/rocks/stones *Earth Mimicry - have a body made up of earth or earthen substance *Atmokinesis - control and manipulate the weather by mixing water, ice, fire, earth, air, and lightning/electricity. *Crystallokinesis - manipulate minerals and crystals. *Ferrokinesis - manipulate metal at will. *Fraxikinesis - manipulate burnt matter. *Geo-Thermokinesis - manipulate, control, and create lava, magma and volcanoes. *Golem Creation - make golems out of inanimate materials like rocks, wood, plants, magma, etc. *Granulation - can turn things into sand. *Geomancy-- Divination via earth and earth-based minerals. *Halokinesis - control and manipulate salt. *Hyalokinesis - control and manipulate glass. *Koniokinesis - manipulate and control dust particles. *Plassikinesis - manipulate and control all forms of plastic. *Psammokinesis - can control and manipulate sand. *Terrakinesis - control, manipulate and alter/reshape the surrounding terrain and landscape at will. *Terraportation - teleport via the earth and earth-based materials. *Pure Earth Manipulation - Create, manipulate and control pure and good earth minerals. *Black Earth Manipulation - Create, manipulate and control corrupted and evil earth minerals. Fire *Pyrokinesis - create, control and manipulate also generate fire, flame and heat. *Atmokinesis - control and manipulate the weather by mixing water, ice, fire, earth, air, and lightning/electricity. *Fire Breath - breathe out flames. *Fire Mimicry - have a body made up of fire *Geo-Thermokinesis - manipulate lava, magma and volcanoes. *Heliokinesis - manipulate and control the sun and sunlight. *Hell-Fire Manipulation - Generate and control flames of hell. *Holy Fire Manipulation - Generate and control flames of Heaven. *Inflammation - burn things. *Melting - heat molecules to melt things. *Plasmakinesis - can control plasma. *Pyromancy- Divination via fire. *Pyrotechnics - create fireworks. *Self-Detonation - explode self and reform. *Thermokinesis - create, control and manipulate heat. *Pyroportation - teleport or move though fire. Water *Hydrokinesis - manipulate and control liquid water and mold it into any desired shape or form. *Aquatic Adaptation - adapted to underwater living. *Aquatic Respiration - breathe underwater. *Atmokinesis - control and manipulate the various aspects of the weather by mixing water, ice, fire, earth, air, and lightning/electricity. *Dehydration - absorb water. *Hydroportation - teleport across short or long distances through liquid water. *Hydromancy - Divination via water. *Water Mimicry - turn into liquid water. *Water Generation - generate water. *Holy Water Manipulation - create, manipulate and control graceful waters. *Dark Water Manipulation - create, manipulate and control evil and dangerous waters. Darkness *Umbrakinesis - can manipulate and control darkness or shadows. *Animated Shadow - Animate one's shadow. *Light Absorption - block out light in an area. *Night Vision - able to see in the dark. *Sacred Darkness - create holy darkness. *Shadow Camouflage - be unseen in shadows. *Shadow Mimicry - become a shadow. *Umbraportation - teleport via the shadows and darkness. Telekinesis *Telekinesis - control the motion of any object and violate laws of physics. *Elemental Motion - control any elements movement. Electricity/Lightning *Atmokinesis - control and manipulate the weather by mixing water, ice, fire, earth, air, and lightning/electricity. *Quintessence Force - generates whitish-blue lightning that also contains pure life energy. *Electrokinesis - control, generate or absorb electric fields and shoot lightning bolts. *Activation & Deactivation - turn stuff on and off. *Positron Manipulation - control positrons, the antimatter counterpart to electrons. *Electrical Absorption - absorb electricity. *Electric Mimicry - transform entire body into a lightning-like being of pure electrical energy. *Electroportation - teleport with lightning/electricity *Divine Lightning Manipulation - create and control the brightest lightning. *Black Lightning Manipulation - create and control the darkest lightning. Energy *Dynamokinesis - manipulate existing energy﻿. *Energy Blast - create blasts of energy. *Energy Emission - release energy. *Quintessence Force - create and manipulate unique form of electrical and life energy. *Mana Manipulation - manipulate magical energies. *Chi Manipulation - manipulate metaphysical life energies. *Electricity Manipulation - manipulate electricity and electrical fields. *Energy Manipulation - manipulate and/or generate energy. *Sphere Manipulation* able to manipulate a energetic force field arounId yourself. *Chronokinesis - control all of time, see through it, exist in multiple places throughout time at once, and change the past or future. *Demonic Force Manipulation - control the powerful negative abilities of Hell. *Angelic Force Manipulation - control the powerful positive abilities of Heaven. Ice *Atmokinesis - control and manipulate the weather by mixing water, ice, fire, earth, air, and lightning/electricity. *Cryokinesis - control ice, snow and other forms of frozen water. *Freeze Breath - freeze things in solid ice. *Freezing - lower the temperature in kinetic atoms to freezing temperatures. *Frigokinesis - control snow either as precipitation or already on the ground. *Ice Mimicry - have a body made up of ice *Ice Beam - shoot beams of freezing energy. *Ice Generation - generate ice, similar to Water Generation. *Ice Absorption - absorb ice. Light *Dark Light Manipulation - create the darkest light in existence. *White Light Manipulation - create the purest light in existence. *Photokinesis - create and manipulate pure light and photons. *Force-Field Generation - create protective shields of solid photons. *Invisibility - be unseen. *Laser Emission - bend light wavelengths to create lasers. *Light Absorption - absorb the light around you. *Light Generation - emit blinding light or glow in the dark. *Light Mimicry - take on the traits of light. *Photoportation - teleport by using light. *Projective Invisibility - turn other things invisible. *Evil Banish - banish all spirits of evil and black magic. Psionic *Telekinesis - control motion of objects with the mind. Weather *Weather Manipulation - manipulate the various aspects of the weather by using water, ice, fire, earth, air, and lightning/electricity. *Weather Immunity - immunity to all weather-based abilities and effects. *Weather Sensing - sense the future weather patterns. Other *Chakra Manipulation - manipulate I'mmense energy Aura within. *Aether Manipulation - manipulate the fifth, holiest element. *Cosmic Manipulation - manipulate the aspects of space. *Gravity Manipulation - manipulate gravity and gravitational forces. *Nether Manipulation - manipulate the final, unholiest element. *Plasma Manipulation - manipulate ions. *Space-Time Manipulation - manipulate either space or the concept of time. *Omnikinesis - manipulate the infinite reality and control anything. Category:Browse Category:Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Powers by type Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Lists Category:Nature Powers Category:Natural Disasters